Young Robin and Marian I Can't Lose You
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Robin is afraid of Losing Marian but when Prince John and the Sheriff capture her Robin comes up with a plan to save Marian and stop the Sheriff and prince John once and for all. RobinxMarian


Young Robin Hood and Marian I Can't Lose You

Main characters: Robin Hood and Marian

Villains: Prince John, The Lord Mayor of Nottingham, the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Gilbert

Allies: Little John, Arrow, Brother Tuck, Allan-A-Dale, Will Scarlet, Jesse Strongbow, King Richard and the Earl of Huntington

Sherwood Forest

Robin was worried about Marian.

"Every moment she and me are together she's risking her life." He sighed.

"Robin you can't see it that way man." Said Little John.

"Yeah you can't." said Will.

"Actually I can." Sighed Robin. "I heard the Sheriff say that he knows about Marian and me being in love."

"Soon Robin will come to rescue his dear Marian when he finds her getting hang." Cackled the Sheriff.

"SHERIFF!" called Robin. "STOP!"

"Give me and Prince John one reason." Smirked the Sheriff.

"I've give you five spare Marian and we'll turn ourselves in." replied Robin.

(Robin's friends gasp)

"Robin no!" cried Marian.

Soon Robin, Little John, Will, Tuck and Allan surrendered and Arrow was put in a cage.

"FINALLY ROBIN HOOD AND ALL HIS FRIENDS ARE GOING TO BE HANG AND I WILL HAVE THE GOLD IN ENGLAND!" cackled Prince John. "So who wants to go first?"

Robin sighed. "Let's get this over with."

(Marian gasps)

Soon they got Robin to the noose.

"Goodbye Robin Hood any last words?" snickered the Sheriff.

"Yeah….JESSE NOW!" called Robin and Jesse Strongbow appeared and he punched the Sheriff in the face very hard. "Robin I appreciate what you are doing but why do this?" asked Marian. "Because I can't lose you Marian." Replied Robin and Marian just had to smile at Robin was planning to keep her safe forever.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU GOT INTO THE NOOSE!" growled the Sheriff then he and Robin duelled they Robin punched the Sheriff.

Then Gilbert appeared.

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS GILBERT'S MY BATTLE!" called Marian.

"YOU CHOSE THE WRONG MAN TO LOVE MARIAN!" growled Gilbert angrily.

"AND YOU CHOSE THE WRONG MAN TO TRY AND LOCK IN THE DUNGON WHO IS THE MAN I TRULY LOVE ROBIN!" called Marian.

Then Marian and Gilbert duelled.

"I didn't know Marian was a good fighter." Said Will.

"There is a lot of things about me you don't know." Said Marian and winked at Robin. "Yeah a lot you don't know Will." He smiled.

"Robin taught her how to defend herself." Smiled Tuck.

"And taught her well I see." Smiled Jesse.

"YOU WILL BE LOCKED IN THE DUNGON!" yelled the Lord Mayor of Nottingham.

"I doubt it." Replied Tuck as he and Jesse duelled the Lord Mayor.

"That just leaves the false Prince John." Said Little John as he and Allan hurried after Prince John.

"THE GOLD OF ENGLAND IS MINE!" yelled Prince John as they duelled.

"NO THE GOLD OF ENGLAND IS THE POOR'S!" called Will.

"YOU GO WILL!" called Robin and Marian as they punched the Sheriff and Gilbert into each other.

Then Robin whispered to Marian the next part of the plan.

"Be careful Robin I love you." Said Marian then Robin gave her a quick kiss. "That was a just in case kiss." Robin told her. "Just in case for what?" asked Marian. "If I don't survive." Replied Robin. "You will got to have faith." Smiled Marian and Robin nodded. "Now hurry." He called as Marian rode her horse to Nottingham.

"MARIAN IS GETTING AWAY!" called Gilbert.

"FORGET HER I WANT ROBIN HOOD!" replied the Sheriff angrily.

"YOU GOT TO ACCEPT NO AS AN ANSWER SHERIFF!" called Robin.

"WE WILL GET YOU KILLED!" yelled Prince John. "THEN THIS KINGDOM WILL BE MINE!"

"You wish Prince Johnny." Replied Robin.

Then Marian returned with all the cilvians of Nottingham.

"WHAT NO GUARDS!" called Prince John.

"Marian is still in danger but she can take care of herself." Replied Robin as he duelled Prince John and the Sheriff at the same time. "At least you have faith in me." Smiled Marian as she once again duelled Gilbert. "Even though you're risking your life." Sighed Robin. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." Replied Marian and Robin nodded.

Soon all the guards were stopped along with the Lord Mayor.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" screeched the Lord Mayor.

"WE JUST DID!" called Allan.

"JUST JOHNNY, THE SHERIFF AND GILBERT THE TWIT!" smirked Robin. "(Marian giggles) Very good." She smiled.

"I GIVE YOU GILBERT THE TWIT!" replied Gilbert angrily.

"WELL YOU ARE A TWIT GILBERT!" replied Marian as she kicked his behind. "And you fight like a skunk."

"I FIGHT LIKE A SKUNK?" asked Gilbert then Robin and Marian both kicked him.

"TIME TO END THIS!" yelled Prince John.

Then Robin and Marian duelled both the Sheriff and Prince John.

"I wish father was home." Sighed Robin. "Well worry no more he'll be here any time….now." replied Marian showing King Richard and the Earl of Huntington. "How did you know?" asked Robin. "I knew for a little while but I kept it as a surprise." Replied Marian. "And a nice surprise too." Smiled Robin.

"BROTHER RICHARD THE CROWN IS MINE!" yelled Prince John.  
"NO THE CROWN IS MINE UNTIL I DIE!" yelled King Richard. "And this girl who loves Robin Hood says you hunting her boyfriend just because he was giving back what was the poor's."

"You said that?" asked Robin. "I sure did." Smiled Marian.

(Sheriff growls angrily)

"DESTROY THEM!" yelled Prince John then King Richard duelled Prince John as Robin and Marian duelled the Sheriff.

"HA!" yelled the Sheriff then Robin punching him. "ARGH! HA!" then he attacked again bur Robin and Marian tripped him into some ale.

"Had enough?" asked Robin and Marian.

(Sheriff growls even angrier)

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY KINGDOM!" yelled Prince John as he attacked Robin and Marian then they kicked him in the balls.

"Prince John, Sheriff, Lord Mayor and Sir Gilbert you are under arrest for treason." Replied King Richard.

"Robin I am proud of you." Smiled the Earl of Huntington to Robin as he and Marian held hands.

"Thanks father I defended the poor and Marian for Marian." Smiled Robin. "And you sure did." Replied Marian. "I just don't want to lose you." Replied Robin. "I'm not going anywhere." Smiled Marian hugging Robin. "We'll always be together no matter what." Smiled Marian.

The End


End file.
